finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Final Fantasy X Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy X Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーX オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 1er août 2001. Il s'agit du premier épisode où Nobuo Uematsu n'est pas l'unique compositeur; il est rejoint par Masashi Hamauzu, qui a travaillé précédemment sur Saga Frontier II, et Junya Nakano, qui a travaillé sur Threads of Fate. Pistes Disque 1 #'"Listen to my Story"' (「全部話しておきたいんだ」) #:Voix: Masakazu Morita / James Arnold Taylor #:Jouée lors du monologue de Tidus, au début du jeu. #'Zanarkand' (ザナルカンドにて) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Piano: Yoko Mori (森 陽子) #:Thème éponyme de la cité millénaire. Jouée lors de la séquence d'introduction. #'Prelude' (プレリュード) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hirosato Noda #:Jouée quand Tidus reçoit ses fans. #'Tidus's Theme' (ティーダのテーマ) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème du personnage éponyme. Jouée quand Tidus se dirige vers le stade. #'Otherworld' #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Chant: Bill Muir #:Paroles: Alexander O. Smith #:Guitare électrique: Shigekazu Kamaki (釜木 茂一) #:Guitare basse: Fumiaki Hirayama (平山 文昭) #:Percussions: Chihiro Tabe (田辺 千尋 / Chihiro Fujioka 藤岡 千尋) #:Jouée lors de l'attaque de Zanarkand par Sin, et lors du combat contre Jecht, l'ultime chimère. #'Run!!' (急げ！！) #:Composition et arrangement: Junya Nakano #:Jouée lors des instants cruciaux. #'This Is Your Story' (これはお前の物語だ) #:Composition et arrangement: Junya Nakano #:Jouée quand Tidus se fait "engloutir" par Sin. #'Creep' (不気味) #:Composition et arrangement: Junya Nakano #:Thème du Temple de Baaj. #'Battle Theme' (ノーマルバトル) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème de combat principal. #'Victory Fanfare' (勝利のファンファーレ) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème de fin de combat. #'Game Over' (ゲームオーバー) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème de fin de partie. #'Out of the Frying Pan' (夢も希望もありません) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Jouée lors de l'intrusion de Tidus dans les Ruines de Baaj. #'Leap in the Dark' (暗躍) #:Composition et arrangement: Junya Nakano #:Jouée lors de la capture par les Al Bheds. #'Underwater Ruins' (海底遺跡) #:Composition et arrangement: Junya Nakano #:Thème éponyme des Ruines englouties. #'Oui Are Al Bhed' (チイはアルベド族) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Jouée lors de la discussion entre Tidus et Rikku. #'Enemy Attack' (敵襲) #:Composition et arrangement: Junya Nakano #:Thème de combat contre les Boss. #'The Blitzers' (ブリッツに賭けた男達) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Jouée lors de la rencontre entre Tidus et Wakka. #'Besaid' (ビサイド島) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème éponyme de l'île insulaire. #'Spira Unplugged' (スピラの情景) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu, Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée la 1ème fois à Besaid. #'Hum of the Fayth' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Sopranos: Mio Kashiwabara (柏原 美緒), Risa Nagaoka (長岡 梨紗) #:Altos: Shiho Adachi (足立 志穂), Miki Shindo (進藤 美紀) #:Ténors: Takashi Baba (馬場 崇), Daisuke Hara (原 大介) #:Basses: Hayato Kamie (上江 隼人), Toshiya Yabuuchi (藪内 俊弥) #:Enfant soprano: Hideharu Yao (八尾 英治) #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Thème éponyme de l'Hymne des priants. Jouée généralement dans les temples. #'Phantoms' (幻想) #:Composition et arrangement: Junya Nakano #:Thème du lac Macalania. #'The Trials' (試練の間) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème de la Salle de l'épreuve. #'Hymn - Valefor' (祈りの歌～ヴァルファーレ) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Chant: Mio Kashiwabara #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Chant du priant de la chimère Valefore. #'The Summoning' (召喚) #:Composition et arrangement: Junya Nakano #:Thème de l'écran-titre. Jouée quand Yuna réussit sa première invocation. #'Braska's Daughter' (大召喚士の娘) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Jouée quand Tidus rencontre Yuna en dehors du temple. #'Good Night' (おやすみ) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Jouée lors des repos dans une auberge. Disque 2 #'Yuna's Theme' (ユウナのテーマ) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'Movement In Green' (萌動) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Junya Nakano #:Jouée la 1ère fois sur le Liki. #'The Sending' (異界送り) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée lors de la cérémonie de l'accompagnement à Kilika. #'Calm Before the Storm' (嵐の前の静けさ) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème de la forêt de Kilika. #'Hymn - Ifrit' (祈りの歌～イフリート) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Chant: Takashi Baba #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Chant du priant de la chimère Ifrit. #'Luca' (ルカ) #:Composition et arrangement: Junya Nakano #:Thème éponyme de la ville portuaire. #'Grand Maester' (マイカ総老師歓迎) #:Composition et arrangement: Junya Nakano #:Thème du souverain yevonite. #'Decision On the Dock' (不撓の決意) #:Composition et arrangement: Junya Nakano #:Thème du menu du Blitzball. #'The Splendid Performance' #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée lors de la demi-finale de Blitzball #'Face Off' (対峙) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème des Luca Goers. #'Blitz Off!' #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée lors des matchs de Blitzball. #'Auron's Theme' (アーロンのテーマ) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème du personnage éponyme #'Mi'ihen Highroad' (ミヘン街道) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème éponyme de l'ancienne route. #'Chocobo Jam' (ブラスdeチョコボ) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème des chocobos. #'The Travel Agency' (旅行公司) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème éponyme de l'agence de Rin. #'They May Pass' (通行を許可します) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Jouée lors de l'apparition de Seymour. #'Seymour's Theme' (シーモアのテーマ) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'Twilight' (宵闇) #:Composition et arrangement: Junya Nakano #:Thème de la cité onirique. #'Djose Temple' (ジョゼ寺院) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème éponyme du temple du tonnerre. #'Hymn - Ixion' (祈りの歌～イクシオン) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Chant: Shiho Adachi #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Chant du priant de la chimère Ixion. #'Ridess the Shoopuf?' (シパーフ乗るぅ？) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Jouée au Sélénos. #'Rikku's Theme' (リュックのテーマ) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'Guadosalam' (グアドサラム) #:Composition et arrangement: Junya Nakano #:Thème éponyme de la ville des guados. Disque 3 #'Thunder Plains' (雷平原) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème éponyme de la Plaine Foudroyée. #'Jecht's Theme' (ジェクトのテーマ) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Guitares acoustiques: Satoshi Akamatsu, Tsuyoshi Sekito #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'Macalania Woods' (マカラーニャの森) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème éponyme de la forêt de cristal. #'The Void' (霧海) #:Composition &etarrangement: Junya Nakano #:Jouée quand Wakka découvre les origines de Rikku. #'The Temple Player' (寺院楽隊) #:Composition et arrangement: Junya Nakano #:Jouée à l'entrée dans le temple de Macalania. #'Seymour's Ambition' (シーモアの野望) #:Composition & arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Jouée quand Seymour dévoile ses véritables motivations. #'Hymn - Shiva' (祈りの歌～シヴァ) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Chant: Risa Nagaoka #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Chant du priant de la chimère Shiva. #'Pursuit' (迫りくる者たち) #:Composition et arrangement: Junya Nakano #:Jouée lors de la fuite du temple de Macalania. #'The Burning Sands' (灼熱の砂漠) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème du Désert de Bikanel. #'Peril' (危機) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée lors de l'attaque du refuge. #'The Truth Revealed' (明かされた真実) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Jouée quand Tidus découvre le but du Pèlerinage de Yuna. #'Launch' (発進) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée quand le Fahrenheit décolle. #'The Wedding' (結婚式) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée lors du mariage entre Yuna et Seymour. #'Assault' (襲撃) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée lors de l'offensive sur Bevelle. #'Tragedy' (悲劇) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée quand Seymour embrasse Yuna. #'Believe' (私は飛べる) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée quand Yuna saute dans le vide. #'Via Purifico' (浄罪の路) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème éponyme du "chemin de la rédemption". #'Hymn - Bahamut' (祈りの歌～バハムート) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Chant: Hideharu Yao #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Chant du priant de la chimère Bahamut. #'Moment of Truth' (審判の時) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée lors du procès de Yuna. #'Patricide' (父を殺めた男) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Jouée quand Seymour et Mika discutent de leur plan. #'Suteki Da Ne' (素敵だね) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #:Chant: RIKKI #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Guitare acoustique: Takahiko Ishikawa (石川 鷹彦) #:Basse électrique: Naoki Watanabe (渡辺 直樹) #:Batterie: Eiji Shimamura (島村 英二) #:Violon solo: Keisuke Ohta (太田 惠資) #:Cordes: Takashi Kato Strings (加藤 高志 Strings) #:Chanson thème de Final Fantasy X. Jouée lors du baiser entre Tidus et Yuna. Disque 4 #'Yuna's Decision' (ユウナの決意) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Junya Nakano #:Jouée quand l'équipe arrive à la Plaine Félicité. #'Lulu's Theme' (ルールーのテーマ) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème du personnage éponyme. Thème de combat contre Yojimbo. #'Bravely Forward' (勇ましく進め) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème de l'arène aux monstres. #'Hymn - Yojimbo' (祈りの歌～ようじんぼう) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Chant: Daisuke Hara #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Chant du priant de la chimère Yojimbo. #'Servants of the Mountain' (極北の民) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème du Mont Gagazet. #'Hymn - The Ronso' (祈りの歌～ロンゾ族) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Version ronso du chant du priant. #'Wandering' (彷徨の炎) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée quand Tidus découvre la véritable Zanarkand. #'A Fleeting Dream' (いつか終わる夢) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée quand l'équipe entre à Zanarkand. #'Hymn - Yunalesca' (祈りの歌～ユウナレスカ) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Version solenelle du chant du priant. #'Challenge' (挑戦) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème de combat face à Ghi (2ème rencontre), Seymour sublimé, Oméga Arma, Yunalesca, et Bahamut purgateur. #'Beyond the Darkness' (深淵の果てに) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Jouée quand l'équipe entre la 1ère fois dans le vaisseau. #'Gloom' (暗澹) #:Composition et arrangement: Junya Nakano #:Thème des ruines séculaires. #'Hymn - Spira' (祈りの歌～スピラ) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Chant du priant par tout Spira contre Sin. #'The Unsent Laugh' (死人（しびと）が笑う) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Jouée à la dernière rencontre de Seymour. #'Fight With Seymour' (シーモアバトル) #:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème de combat contre Seymour étheré. #'Hymn - Anima' (祈りの歌～アニマ) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Chant: Miki Shindo #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Chant du priant de la chimère Anima. #'A Contest of Aeons' (召喚獣バトル) #:Composition et arrangement: Junya Nakano #:Thème de combat contre les chimères. #'Final Battle' (決戦) #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #:Thème du combat final face à Yu Yevon. #'Ending Theme' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings (篠崎 正嗣 Strings) #:Flûte: Hideyo Takakuwa (高桑 英世) #:Hautbois: Masakazu Ishibashi (石橋 雅一) #:Clarinette: Tadashi Hoshino (星野 正) #:Basson: Josuke Ohata (大畠 條亮) #:Cor: Otohiko Fujita (藤田 乙比古) #:Trombone: Osamu Matsumoto (松本 治) #:Trompette: Masao Terashima (寺嶋 昌夫) #:Percussions: Midori Takada (高田 みどり) #:Harpe: Tomoyuki Asakawa (朝川 朋之) #:Piano: Masato Matsuda (松田 真人) #:Jouée durant la destruction de Sin. #'"Never Forget Them"' (「思い出してください」) #:Voix: Mayuko Aoki / Hedy Burress #:Discours de Yuna à Luca. #'Suteki Da Ne - Orchestra Version' (素敵だね－オーケストラ・ヴァージョン－) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #:Chant: RIKKI #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Cordes: Takashi Kato Strings #:Flûte: Hideyo Takakuwa #:Hautbois: Masakazu Ishibashi #:Clarinette: Masashi Togame (十亀 正司) #:Cor: Otohiko Fujita #:Trombone: Osamu Matsumoto #:Percussions: Tomoko Kusakari (草刈 とも子) #:Harpe: Tomoyuki Asakawa #:Piano: Haruki Mino (美野 春樹) #:Thème du générique de fin. Galerie Édition originale Édition limitée Ré-impression Détails supplémentaires D'autres musiques existent dans le jeu, mais elles ne sont sorties sous aucun support physique de l'époque, mais certaines sont sorties dans la bande-son remaniée. *'Wakka's Theme' (Bonus 3) *:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu *:Thème du personnage éponyme. *'Otherworld - Alternate' *:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu *:Chant: Bill Muir *:Paroles: Alexander O. Smith *:Version alternative d'"Otherworld". *'Illusion' (Bonus 1) *:Composition et arrangement: Junya Nakano *'Nostalgia' (Bonus 2) *:Composition et arrangement: Nobuo Uematsu *:Jouée au fond du lac Macalania. *'Hymn - Yu Yevon' *:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu *:Arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu *:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima *:Version alternative de "Hymn - Yunalesca". en:Final Fantasy X: Original Soundtrack Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy X